Motorized vehicles use dual clutch transmissions to combine some of the features of both manual and automatic transmissions. Dual clutch transmissions use two clutches to shift between sets of gears within the same transmission, operating with some of the characteristics of both manual and conventional automatic transmissions. Some dual clutch transmissions use oil-bathed wet multi-plate clutches, and some use dry clutches without oil or fluid.